


Nightly Bathtime

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bath Sex, Drooling, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Spanking, Squirting, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Since Sera broke her bathtub, Josephine needs to have a bath in the public Inquisition bath. Of course, she is choosing to do so in the middle of the night and it is ending in unexpected sex with a certain lady Seeker.
Relationships: Josephine Montilyet/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Nobody Expects the Dragon Age Smutquisition





	Nightly Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> Dear sunspot,
> 
> I was inspired to write this, and hope that you enjoy this little piece <3

The room was barely lit when she entered, not noticing the small pile of clothes that laid in one of the corners when she placed the torch in a nearby holder. Her nightgown slipped down on her body, revealing the soft and dark skin of her body, causing her to feel bashful already when the chilly air caused goosebumps to erupt on her skin. Josephine never used the public bathroom before, her body shivering with the chill that she felt as she tried to cover her bosom with her hand before she quickly dipped into the steamy water. She relaxed as soon as her body was mostly covered by the water, her breasts just vanishing underneath the water surface, and she took just a moment to close her eyes before they opened again as soon as she heard the splash of water. But she relaxed instantly when she laid eyes on Cassandra, not sitting too far from her, glad that it was actually a woman. 

‘Cassandra… I’m sorry… I was unaware that you were here.’, she stated with a nervous chuckle, tugging one of her stray hair behind her ear. There was a flush on Cassandra’s sharp cheekbones, her pupils widened, and her lips slightly opened when she looked back at her. She seemed restless in a way, looking at her as if she saw a feast in front of her. Josephine didn’t know why, but it sent a chill down her body.

‘I… I’m sorry. Should I leave you alone?’, she asked with a fast beating heart, the goosebumps returning into her body when she looked at the scarred woman in front of her that eyed her as if she was some sort of prey. A gaze that made her chest heave to match the sharp breaths and the fast pace of her heart.

‘That won’t be necessary.’ Cassandra replied to her, her voice husky as she closed the distance between them quite quickly. A sweet and flowery scent got caught in her nose, causing her mind to fog over as soon as she breathed it in. It was weird at first, her whole body heating up as soon as it rushed through her system, causing her pupils to widen as much as the Seekers had. All thoughts of leaving the ancient bath were gone, and she felt herself shiver when Cassandra's body pressed into her own, soft lips claiming hers with hunger and desire. Every single thought vanished from her mind at once, her arms trying to hold on to Cassandra’s shoulders when her tongue coaxed Josephine's lips to open. She welcomed the tongue that went right into her mouth, claiming, and plundering it with every gesture.

Soft Breasts squeezed against her own, her hands roaming over Cassandra's shoulder blades as she embraced the heat, and arousal that roamed through her body. Her own tongue moved daringly against Cassandra's, engaging with her in a heated and electrifying game that they played as the scent got stronger and stronger as she breathed it in. And, her restraints vanished with every single touch and every single caress of that wicked tongue. 

She could feel the water that pooled from their wet and slick bodies that rubbed against each other, felt hardened nipples rubbing against hardened nipples that made her feel completely dizzy and hot. It felt as if she melted into the touch right here and them as tongues caressed each other, trying to explore every inch of the others mouth almost feverishly. She felt the seekers hands as they raked through her hair, pulling at it to undo the elegant bun that she wore to let dark locks fall over dark skin, a gasp getting muffled by Cassandra's full lips.

A shiver ran through her when she gave her hair a sharp tug, breaking the kiss to look at her with darkened eyes. Josephine got pushed by her, their bodies never ceasing to touch as Cassandra forced her towards the edge of the bath, her back hitting the stone harshly. But all of that was forgotten when she felt the leg that coaxed hers open to slip in between.

She wasn’t able to hold in the loud moan that escaped her lips when Cassandra’s thigh rubbed against her already slick folds, creating just the right amount of friction that send the last thoughts in her head away. This was completely new, and unexpected, not to mention completely wrong. Oh, but she just couldn’t care when it felt so good, the cloud in her mind making her thoughts all foggy.

She found herself arching into the touch, her hands holding on to Cassandra's shoulder for dear life as her whole body shook and trembled. Her hips moved against the leg that lifted her up ever so slightly, causing her to lose her footage completely as she rode the Seekers thigh. It was as if her whole body was burning and tingling, her fluids covering Cassandra’s thigh as she rubbed against it, moaning and breathing harshly. 

Yet, as soon as she felt the welcomed friction, as soon had it gone when she stopped. Firm hands pushed, and heaved her onto the edge of the ancient bath, causing her to lose her balance when she fell onto the cold stone floor. She felt that Cassandra stopped for a moment, gathering a piece of cloth that she used to restrain her hands with before she was pushed and turned around by the other woman. Josephine found herself laying on her stomach, the cold floor rubbing against her skin when she tried to free herself of the restraint. But every try to do exactly that was fruitless, and she stopped completely when she felt the lips that sucked on her neck. 

‘By the Maker…’, she moaned loudly when she felt the lips that travelled down, strong hands holding her hips to keep her from moving. Soft lips travelled all the way from her shoulder blades to kiss and suck her way down along her spine, ending up where her buttocks were located. And, it dawned upon her soon enough where Cassandra was heading with her lips when they kissed over the soft and sensitive skin of her butt cheeks, a part that she only dared to touch when she cleaned herself. A protesting sound escaped her when she saw clearly through the fog for one moment, able to be aware of the lips that sucked and teased the heated flesh before a tongue stroked over the crack in between.

‘N… No.’, she breathed out, trying to break free of the hands that held her firmly before the sweetish scent engulfed her again, rendering her a shuddering mess when she felt the lips that sucked on her small and clenching hole. What shouldn’t be erotic at all, caused her to get even more wet. She could feel the way that her arousal pooled between her legs, felt the way that her whole body shivered and moved against those tempting lips, and tongue. Her cheek pressed into the cold stone, her eyes unfocused completely while her anus clenched with the tongue that darted over it, only to slip into her hole with the hot and wet tip. 

Josephine's body clenched completely for a moment, her head completely empty, and her body restrained as the Seeker licked, sucked and kissed. Saliva ran down from the part that Cassandra stroked, and penetrated with her tongue. She felt the way that it dripped down on her, the air filled with the lewd sucking sounds that escaped Cass as she ate her ass without any restraints. The seekers tongue slipped even deeper into her, prodding and filling her while she couldn’t do anything but lay on the ground, panting and moaning as her eyes fluttered shut for a moment.

Drool polled out of her opened lips, forming a small puddle on the ground that she laid upon, moaning and thrashing against the tongue that was moving inside her. She felt the nails that dug into her skin where Cassandra held on to roughly, the tongue moving with such lewd sounds that got wetter and wetter with the saliva that run down on her crack, dripping onto the floor as it mixed with her own arousal. It just was way too much for her to handle, and she felt how her body tried to move against the tongue that fucked her ass so eagerly. Her cunt was dripping, and clenching by now, her orgasm nearing without even being touched there at all. And, yet, she was unable to stop to fall over the edge with a loud moan, her muscles twitching and clenching around the prodding tongue . 

She made a mess of the floor underneath her when she came, shaking and squirting while the Seekers tongue was still stroking her insides until the orgasm ebbed away. An orgasm that she would’ve felt ashamed over if she would’ve been in her rightful mind. But she wasn’t, and all that she could feel was the sweet tingle that washed over her body as she basked in the aftermath for a moment. Pants and ragged breaths escaped her lips as she laid there, her eyes closed in bliss while she still created a small puddle underneath her body, her ass shaking as it remained lifted by the seekers hands.

‘Now look at you ambassador. Who would’ve thought that such a proper girl would come from getting her ass eaten.’ Cassandra purred, looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. ‘Aren’t you a bad girl.’, she added, causing Josephine's whole body to shake when she felt the impact of Cassandra’s hand that hit her buttocks. 

It felt as if a spark went through her, causing her view to go completely black. Her body still felt so incredibly sensitive, and she couldn’t keep in the moan that escaped her opened lips when she felt another hit that sent her body shaking with a sting of pain.

‘Bad girls need to be punished don’t you agree?’ Cassandra's voice sounded husky and dark, completely unlike her usual self. And, yet, she didn’t care to mind, not able to move as another hit sent a complete jolt into her as she cried out. It was so humiliating, yet arousing at the same time, and she could feel the way in which her bladder acted up with each single hit that she received.

‘Cass…. Don’t…’, she pleaded with a moan as she tried to keep it together, her whole body clenching and shuddering as her butt cheeks reddened with the hits that send her body rubbing over the rough stone floor. And no matter how much she wanted to keep it together, she couldn’t help to cry out with the next strong slap that echoed against the walls and that caused her to pee right here and then. Josie could feel as the hot liquid pooled between her legs, leaving a small puddle behind where it landed on the stone ground. Worst of all was that she couldn’t even feel ashamed for behaving like this, and Cassandra didn’t even react disgusted either as she watched her shuddering body. 

Hot lips meet hers again as the Seeker leaned above her, turning her around to press her onto her back while they exchanged a sloppy, yet brief kiss. She felt stained, messy and breathless when their lips parted, the soft body of Cassandra pressing into her as she towered over her. Fingers brushed over her full lips, coaxing them open to enter her mouth with rough fingers that stroked her tongue, leaving her unable to moan.

Her eyes were focussed on the woman who looked at her, her expression one of dark desire and lust as she gazed at her. A part of her knew that something was off about that, knew that her own lust was odd too, but she couldn’t care about that. Which was why she sucked on the fingers that were teasing her mouth, her own tongue swirling around them and causing Cassandra to shiver.

‘Such a pretty mouth.’, she teased with a glint in her eyes that caused her to shudder and to arch. ‘Let us put it to a good use.’ Cassandra added, leaving her mouth empty when her fingers retreated. And, for just a moment she tried to break through the clouded and dizzy mind when Cassandra shifted around, pressing her crotch against her face and muffling any moan that escaped her lips.

She could taste Cassandra on her tongue, could feel the way that she rubbed against her, tainting her in the fluids. Her hands were still tied, unable to brush over the Seekers skin, or to offer her something to hold on. Though, it didn’t look as if Cassandra needed any of that as she arched her body, making it almost unable to breathe for Josephine whose tongue darted out to dip into Cassandra’s dripping folds. The taste was beyond anything that she could’ve imagined, and she licked and sucked without hesitation, felling delightful over what the Seeker made her do. It felt amazing, causing her own arousal to return as it began to pool between her legs while she ate the woman out that rode her face. This… this was what she wanted, to lay here and to pleasure her while she didn’t need to think of anything tiresome.

Dark eyes looked down on her while she rocked her hips, causing Josephine to see the way that Cassandra’s breasts moved, to see how the muscles in her abdomen clenched every time that the seeker ground her hips against her face. She looked so beautiful in her eyes, the lips just opened to give way for the moans and pants that left the Seekers lips. And, she must’ve looked as equally beautiful to her . 

‘You’re good at using your mouth ambassador.’ Cassandra stated, taking her in with hunger as she rocked her hips against Josie's full lips. ‘You should use them more often outside your role as an ambassador.’, she added quite breathless before she shivered completely when she brought herself to completion with a sharp breath. Josephine's tongue still penetrated the Seekers folds as she came messily, tainting the ambassadors face in her fluids while Cassandra rode her orgasm out to get the last amount of friction before she laid down next to her, completely breathless. 

They laid there for a moment, arousal still pooling between Josephine’s legs while the fog cleared ever so slowly, making her aware of the things that she had done. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she buried her head in her hands, Cassandra's groan telling her that she didn’t feel any better about it.

‘I...I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me.’, she apologized, her voice shaking with embarrassment as she spoke. Josephine could tell that her cheeks were just as flushed as hers were. A sight that was oddly endearing, and she knew that she would’ve reached out towards the woman, if it wasn’t for the cloth that still kept her from it.

‘Some weird magic I assume? There was that flowery scent…’, she thought loudly, not able to think straight because of the heat that she felt. ‘But whatever it was… I don’t mind.’ Josephine admitted with an even deeper flush, not daring to look into Cassandra’s face, even though she could feel her shift beside her. 

‘Do you truly mean that?’, Cassandra asked surprised, undoing the cloth that was wrapped around her wrists, exchanging a glance with her that caused her to shiver. There was just something about her, that made her skin tingle, and she could very well remember what the seeker had looked like when she straddled her face.

‘I do.’, she breathed when her fingers stretched over Cassandra's cheeks, pulling her into a gentle kiss that turned heated quickly enough. Yet, this time it was not because of some magical plant, or a spell that clouded and fogged their mind, and she relished and arched into the touches that Cassandra fingers inflicted on her. 

She felt fingers that darted over her lower stomach, brushing over the sensitive clit before slick fingers entered her dripping folds. Her whole body arched against the hands, her moans all breathless, and muffled by the full lips that were pressed against her own. The tongue was back in her mouth again, exploring the hot and wet cavern while her fingers stroked her insides, stretching them when she added a third one.

A cry left her lips, as she held on to Cassandra who broke the kiss to take a look at her while she pumped her fingers in and out of the ambassadors slick cunt. Josephine’s head lulled back as she shivered and twitched on the ground, feeling the fourth finger that spread her apart before it was Cassandra’s whole fist that moved inside her. 

‘Cass…’, she moaned loudly, writhing and moving against the hand that filled her completely, stretching her farther than she ever had experienced. Oh, but by the Maker… it felt incredibly good. So good that she couldn’t stop to arch her hips against the fist that brought her so much pleasure, the slick sounds of the penetration echoing against the walls as she did so. She was certain that the nearby guards would hear her cries and pants, and she couldn’t help but wonder if they would come down to see them like that. The thought alone sent a jolt through her that sent her arching and twitching against the intruding hand. 

Good, oh it felt so incredibly good, and she couldn’t keep up for a long time until her orgasm hit her, causing her to squirt all over the Seekers fist and arm. Her eyes closed in bliss as she evened her breaths out. She felt as she was lifted, brought into the hot water that washed the fluids away that stuck to her skin. 

They exchanged another soft kiss, gently caressing and washing each other while they basked in the weird aftermath of the night, not minding the weird magic that brought them so close to each other. No matter what strange thing might have started this, it just so happened that they sought closeness and warmth in Josephine's bed in that night. 


End file.
